Frozen Blade
by Madin312
Summary: Hans was recruited into the Assassins and proved himself in just two short years. He received his most important task in order to prove his resolve. The mission, protect Queen Elsa of Arendelle from the Templars' influence. Will he put the mission first, or will his desire for revenge cloud his vision from his path? Rated M. HansxAnna and ElsaxOC. Frozen X Assassin's Creed
1. Chapter 1 : Recruitment

**Frozen Blade**

"**As long as man continues to be the ruthless destroyer of lower living beings he will never know health or peace. For as long as men massacre animals, they will kill each other."**

**-Pythagoras-**

* * *

**One year and seven months after the Fall of Queen Elsa**

"Citizens of Arendelle!" the shout broke through the ocean of crowds. All ceased their chatter to listen to their leader. Men and women gathered at the town square, holding various armaments. "It has been a year and a half since the death of our beloved Queen, God bless her pure soul." The crowd murmured in agreement, equally saddened by the Queen's death a year ago. A thick blanket of silence washed over them for a moment.

"For more than a year, we have been oppressed and ruled by these bastards. They took advantage of her death and took control. They offered pretty words and mere empty promises. All lies! We shall have no more! It is time for us to take back our kingdom!" The leader unsheathed the sword from the sheath on his hip and pointed it up at the sky. A roar thundered from the crowd. They were prepared to fight and die if needed.

The remains of Arendelle's loyal guards signaled the masses to begin marching. Thousands of footsteps thundered on the streets. The ice harvesters were prepared with their ice picks and saws, the farmers with their pitchforks, and even soldiers and experienced men held swords, guns, axes, and so on.

And so, the citizen of Arendelle prepared for the fight of their lives.

* * *

**Three years ago, the Southern Isles' Royal Prison**

"Prince Hans, do you want your freedom back?" Hans stared at the stranger before him from his sitting position. It was a man shrouded in a white hooded cloak that covered half of his face. The man's trousers were drenched in blood which Hans guessed wasn't his, for he didn't seem to be injured. His lips were a thin line devoid of any trace of emotion. Hans wished he could see the man's eyes. Reading people's emotions were much easier if it was the case.

"Who are you?" asked Hans. His voice was rough and rasp from lack of use. His throat hurt. Everything hurt. His stomach felt like hundreds of fiery needles had stabbed into it. His last meal was nearly three days ago, a meager bowl of gruel.

"Who I am does not matter now," answered the man. "I'll ask you once more…" He crouched down to Hans' level and leaned forward, "Do you want your freedom back?"

Hans eyed him suspiciously, his brows furrowed as he once again heard the man's question. But the question sounds more like an order. He hated being ordered. A flash of anger coursed through him, but he ignored it. Hans chuckled humorlessly. "Was I ever free to begin with?" he asked mockingly. He didn't know if the insult was directed at the man in front of him, or towards himself.

The mysterious man chuckled back, seemingly amused. "An interesting thought." He grabbed the bars that separated them and Hans could see a faint lining of a scar across the man's nose. "Maybe I can give you something to live for."

"And just how are you going to get me out of here, O' mysterious kind man?" asked Hans. His voice held a mocking tone, but his face kept its expressionless facade he had adapted since he was brought here. Hans watched as the man grabbed the lock on the door and simply took it off. He was surprised, to say the least.

"That has been taken care of," said the man as he discarded the lock on the stone floor. "The guards have also been taken care of." Hans looked left and right from inside his cell, and sure enough, there were no sound of footsteps from anywhere near. The man began to walk off.

"Wait!" the man stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Hans. "I need to know what I'm getting myself into," said Hans as he stood up shakily on his feet. His feet ached a little from lack of use and exercise.

The hooded man pulled a satchel from under his cloak and took a piece of bread out. He threw it towards Hans and he caught it. He looked suspiciously at the person that had given him the free meal.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering. And don't worry. Your skills and talents will be used for the greater good." Hans wondered which "skills and talents" was the man talking about. He had a lot of hidden talents, be it deception, acting, running, sword fighting, or even thievery. Years of being ignored had given him a lot of time to himself. He was more concerned of how the man even knew about them in the first place. He still couldn't trust the man. He probably would never fully trust the man.

To be fair, Hans could give two flying shits for the "greater good". He was going to be free, and admittedly, this was much better than his other escape plans. He would probably have to go along with what the man had planned for him. If things got too unlikable for him, he could just bolt straight off right after this escape. Hans silently bit the bread given to him.

The man rounded around a corner and pulled what looked like a body bag from there. Hans stood still and let the man passed him, pulling the body bag and shoved it into the cell. Hans' curiosity got the better of him and he re-entered his cell and ripped open the top. Inside, was a dead body that looked a lot like him, complete with the sideburns, though the face structure was a bit different. Hans looked at his rescuer for answers. The man crouched down and completely ripped the body bag open and positioned the corpse into a sitting position. The corpse even had the same prison garb as him.

"A decoy," he explained simply. Hans glanced at the body and noticed that there were some bulges under the corpse's garments. He shrugged it off and followed the man out of the cold, dark, cell. He would prefer not knowing that corpse's origin.

They rounded a corner and passed two dead guards, which Hans guessed that the man probably took care of when he was getting in. Hans caught a glimpse of the stab wounds on their necks, glanced at the man and noticed the man's arms had vambraces with strange devices under them.

"We're here," said the man. He leaned out the window and Hans could hear a faint neigh of horses. A realization hit Hans.

"Wait, we're getting out from that window!?"

The man just looked at him emotionlessly. "I'm sure you can climb down this wall. You should be used to this stuff right?" Hans growled.

_Just how did he found out!?_ he asked himself. He made sure that he left no trail whatsoever after his many outings outside the palace. He was about to come up with a retort when he heard footsteps down the corridor. Hans turned his head towards the sound. When he turned his head back, the man was gone. Hans looked out the window and he saw that he was already scaling down the wall. Seeing no other choice, Hans followed out. His hands ached as he held on to the edge of the window sill. The wood was old and he was afraid that it would break under his weight. He slowly lowered himself and caught on a piece of loose brick. Hans felt like he deserved a pat on the back for that one.

Hans looked towards the direction of the city and saw that there were thousands of lanterns lighting up the buildings. It dawned on him. Today was New Year's Eve. If his guess was correct, they would light up the fireworks in just a minute or less. Hans continued scaling down the wall and saw that the man had reached the bottom. He was patiently waiting for him. Hans put his right leg on a ledge below him and lowered himself down as fast as he could while still being careful.

***BOOM***

Hans shot his head upward just in time to caught sight of an explosion where his cell was supposed to be. The fire rose up in the air, but no one from the castle seemed to hear it. Another explosion shot up, this time from the dark skies. _The fireworks, _Hans realized.

The fireworks had covered the voice of the explosion. The only people who realized what had happened was in the building that had a section of it going up in flames. The fire didn't seem to spread around, but Hans guessed that the explosion alone should keep them busy for a while. Another explosion blew from the building and the brick he was holding onto fell out due to the force of the explosion. Hans let out a small scream as he fell down through tree branches and onto the grass. He groaned in pain. He probably had a few bruised ribs from that fall.

Hans looked up and saw that his rescuer had already seated himself on his horse and was waiting for him. Propping himself with his arms, he rose shakily to his feet. He winced as another bout of pain surged through his torso.

"We'll need to get that looked at later. But for now, get on the horse. We are not far from our destination," he said to Hans as he trotted away on his horse, not even waiting for Hans to catch his breath. Hans limped to the horse and pulled himself up on the saddle. It took a little effort and some more pain but he somehow managed. He pulled a deep breath, hoping that it would ease the pain in his chest. The horse neighed at the unfamiliar passenger on its back. Hans really wished he had Sitron with him, but knew that was impossible. As far as he could remember, they didn't even bring Sitron back to the Southern Isles. He hoped the Arendellians were taking good care of him.

He lightly kicked the horse's side and steered it to follow his rescuer. He took a deep breath full of air as he appreciated the night sky. After months of imprisonment, this feeling of freedom was not unappreciated. He looked back and saw the fire still raged on. He could hear guards shouting for water to put out the fire, oblivious to one of their prisoner's escape. He felt no love for the guards. While they did not treat him that badly, they also hadn't done anything to give him reason to care for them. To him, they were all a small part of large chess board. They were merely one of the many thousands of pawns on that large chess board. And what was Hans? He was another pawn that aimed to rise to power and take out the King or in Hans' case, the Queen.

He turned his eyes back on the road and followed the trail. After a few minutes of riding through the forest, he found the man tying his horse to a nearby tree. He turned to face Hans; his white hooded cloak flowed like feathers. He walked to Hans and patted the horse.

"Leave the horse," he said. "Someone will arrive to take them away. Now, we'll have to swim to that boat." He pointed at the sea and in the distance; Hans could see a small sailboat anchored not that far from the shore. He cursed under his breath. Swimming couldn't be good for his ribs. But he was but a step away to freedom. He wasn't going to stop now. Not after getting so close.

Hans slowly lowered himself down from the horse and groaned as he landed on his feet. He bit back a yelp of pain. _Just a bit more, and then it's rest… I hope,_ thought Hans.

The man has already walked to the shore. Hans shakily followed him. Then the man jumped into the water. The water was freezing, and Hans could feel his teeth chattering under the cold night air. Winter in the Southern Isles weren't as bad as in countries such as Arendelle. Being in the south, they were naturally hotter and that meant that snow also melted faster there. But that didn't mean the cold had gone away. Oh no, it was still as cold as his older brothers' words to him. To know that the cold weather wasn't just directed at him made him feel a little better, if he was being honest with himself. At least other people were sharing the misery with him.

Hans had little choice but to follow. He hoped the freezing water would at least numb the pain. He kicked his legs and swam to the boat. He closed his eyes and swam as if his life depended on it. The cold water struck like needles and Hans wondered just how the man before him was able to swim through the water like it was lukewarm. After a few moments of swimming forward blindly, Hans reached the boat. He flailed his arms, trying to grab to the edge of the boat, but he couldn't reach it. A gloved hand grabbed his and pulled him up to the boat. Hans gripped the edge of the boat and pulled himself over. He coughed some water out and gasped for breath. His sides still burned with pain, but the freezing water had made it more or less bearable.

"Rest," said the man as he was pulling the anchor to the boat. Hans' vision blurred. Just before he went unconscious, he silently hoped to himself that he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

**This chapter has been revised from the ground up! The previous version was just such a horrible piece of s**t that I just replace the entire thing. For newcomers, welcome. This new fic of mine is a crossover, in case you didn't read the whole summary. I aim to make this fic to be as morally grey as possible. And if you're wondering about the timeline, it's about the same time as AC:Unity. There will be some mentions of Paris and such.  
**

**As for the quote at the beginning, I'll post another new quote for each chapter that connects with the content of the chapter. It won't necessarily be a historical figure from the distant past. It could be someone from our time. What matters is that the quote foreshadows the story of the chapter it is in.**

**This idea came to me when I was in the bathroom (go figure). It was just an interesting idea that I had to write it down. I actually also have an idea for a Frozen x Kingdom Hearts story with Hans as a main character, but I'll put that aside for now. Maybe until the release of KH3 (which is probably nowhere near). I still have to update my Avatar fanfic.**

**Anyway, review, follow, favorite. Thank you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrival

**Frozen Blade**

**"There is no great genius without a mixture of madness.**"

**-Aristotle-**

* * *

Hans stepped down onto land for the first time in a week. The journey from Corona to Arendelle was filled with dangerous storms and a few run-ins with pirates. Nothing he couldn't handle, but losing the crew to such things was not what he needed during the journey. He picked up his small suitcase full of spare clothes and a duffel bag filled with his equipment and took another step to Arendelle. The kingdom he had not visited in two years.

It has been two years since he was recruited into the Assassins. He went through a few months of combat training and along the way, he perfected his free running skills by watching others more experienced than him. His first actual mission was a year ago. Though, at the time, he was accompanied by a senior Assassin.

The first time he killed a Templar, Hans felt that he didn't mind. Most people were shaken at their first kill, but not Hans. He just wiped his sword, acquired the docking manifest they needed and got out of there. Hans also found that he prefers open combat compared to stealth. There was something that interested him to know that neither he nor the enemy has the advantage. Any one of them could die by each other's blade. It felt nice and oddly, exhilarating

His Master, the one who saved him from eternal life in the dungeon of the Southern Isles, was Lucius, the Master Assassin of the Southern Region, which consisted of the Southern Isles and a few other neighboring kingdoms. They were not a very large brotherhood, consisting of twenty to thirty people at most. Hans never really befriended any Assassin there. They tried, but he wasn't interested in making friends, at least not yet. Between him and the others there was a wall of professionalism that separated them. They knew not to get too close to him, and him, the same. Many called him a genius or naturally talented. He couldn't help but agree with them.

Hans entered the town square and his vision was immediately assaulted by swarms of people doing many things at once. He could see bakers promoting their bakeries to the passing people, mothers holding to their child's hand as for them not to run off, but he could not see any blacksmith from here. The first thing he needed to do was to find a blacksmith to buy and repair his weapons.

He pulled out the letter he received from his Master just after he finished his assignment in Corona.

_Hans, I trust you have completed your mission? I have another assignment for you. I suggest you do it immediately. This must be done with haste. We have troubling news that the Templars are planning to influence the Kingdom of Arendelle to their side. With the Queen's power, Arendelle could either become a great ally, or a great enemy. We must make sure that it won't become the latter. I trust that you, Hans, the fastest growing recruit I have ever taught, would make the right call and not let your desire for vengeance cloud your judgments. This is your last and final test from me as your Master. _

_You will not be alone in this assignment. We already have an inside personnel in the royal palace, she prefers not to be identified, but you will receive updates from her about the situation in the palace should anything happen. Get acquainted with her as fast as you can, Hans. We have a safe house not far from the city's square. It is supposed to be close to a blacksmith, the only one in town, so it should not be hard to find. After you arrived in Arendelle, burn this letter._

_Good luck to you, my fellow Assassin…_

Hans pocketed the letter. He decided that he would burn the letter after he found the safe house. Hans was wearing a blue hooded tailcoat that reached down to his calf. Under the coat Hans wore a grey waistcoat and a blue shirt that he buttoned up to his neck. He had two scars on his face from his early Assassin days; one on his left cheek and one over his right eye. He was wearing his hood down and his auburn hair was getting longer due to the lack of attention to it. He would need to cut it or tie it until he has the time to cut it.

The weather's staring to get a little cold for him, despite still being quite early in the morning. Hans kept his weapons under the coat, away from prying eyes. It would be bad if he attracts the attention of guards before his mission even started. He tugged his double barreled flintlock pistol, making sure it was safely strapped on his waist under his tailcoat.

Hans checked the vambrace on his left hand and admired the phantom blade he acquired in Corona. He never expected the Prince Consort of Corona to be a part of the Assassins. Now he knew how the Assassins could have so much influence in Corona during the last few years. It seemed that during the Prince's thieving days, he had somehow tangled with the Assassins and joined them, but soon left because he didn't have the stomach for all the killings. Being an informant and arms provider for the Brotherhood seems to suit him much better.

_Though, I wonder if the Princess knows…_

Deciding that he had spent too much time mulling over things, Hans picked up his things and went to look for the blacksmith. He walked to the direction of a church and put his things on a bench. His first impressions of Arendelle showed that they were honest people, but he couldn't take any chances. He picked up his things and put them in a nearby alleyway. Deciding that's as safe as he could do, he looked up at the church. It had many places to grip and a few loose bricks. Climbing it won't be much of a hassle.

Hans went behind the church and started his ascent. No one sighted him, _Good, _he thought. Hans kept climbing until he reached the roof. He went to the edge and looked upon the city he would be staying in for a while. He could see the town square and the Royal Palace was a sight to see. It seemed nothing have changed of it even after two years. He had jokingly thought that dear Elsa would replace the palace with an ice one. He tried to find the blacksmith, but he still couldn't find the place.

_Damn… _thought Hans. It seems he would have to climb all the way up to the top of the bell tower. He took a few steps back and ran up to grab a window sill. Everything after that came to him automatically. Soon, he had reached the top of the church. He held on to the cross decorating the top of the church and resumed his search for the blacksmith. He saw smoke rising on the clouds. He followed the smoke down his line of sight and saw the chimney it originated not too far from the town square. He could see the drawings of a weapon on the building's sign, a hammer and a long sword, to be exact.

_Bingo. _Hans' lips rose in satisfaction but soon turned down when he saw that there were no haystacks anywhere nearby. He muttered, "That would be too convenient, wouldn't it?" not seeing much of a choice he jumped down and grabbed the edge of the tower and slowly lowered himself by grabbing on the window sills. He jumped down on the roof and turned his head just in time to see someone running off with his duffel bag.

Hans growled, "Arrgh! I am not in the mood!" Hans quickly jumped down on a pile of crates, ignoring the pain on his foot and startling some passerby in the process. He took off towards the thief. The thief was a fast runner despite the heavy luggage he was carrying. But unfortunately for him, Hans was a fast runner as well, especially without any luggage. The thief rounded around a corner and Hans' instinct immediately kicked in as he ran on the walls of the small alley to grab on the railings of the building beside him. He hoisted himself up and immediately resumed his chase, hoping to cut the thief this way.

From his position, Hans could see the thief running in the middle of the street, easily seen by him. _Bad move, _thought Hans. Hans jumped to the roof of a bakery and then jumped onto a light post and jumped down to the street just as the thief rounded the corner. The thief fell backward in surprise, and in the process let go of the duffel bag.

"Have mercy, sir!" he begged as he rose up to his knees. Hans picked up his duffel bag and turned around, deciding to ignore the filthy thief. The thief saw that the man had completely turned his back, pulled out a small blade from his pocket and started towards Hans with malice intent.

Hans dropped his duffel bag and grabbed the thief's outstretched arm. He grabbed the small blade and threw it away. He pulled the thief's shoulder, effectively dislocating it and threw him down. The thief tried to rise up for a blow at Hans, but Hans stomped the thief's face with just enough force to break his nose.

"Stay down." Hans picked his duffel bag again, leaving the thief in agony at his dislocated shoulder and broken nose. The crowds stared in silence. Hans went back to the alleyway he had put his things in, hoping to every god and holy things out there that his suitcase was still there by all odds.

* * *

**Hans is a ruthless Assassin! This story is just starting. I'm hoping to make this story as morally grey as possible with the lines between Assassin and Templar blurred.**

**Next chapter is going to involve more characters, and introduce us to our inside informant in Arendelle's royal palace.**

**Review, favorite, and follow, or at least, view this story. Crossover stories' sections are the worst because people rarely checked all the fandoms…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Partner

**Frozen Blade**

**"Fishes live in the sea, as men do a-land; the great ones eat up the little ones.**"

**-William Shakespeare**

* * *

He stared at the letter in front of him, a letter from the Templar Grand Master. In it were the instructions for his mission. He was to earn the affection of the Queen of Arendelle and by being the King, take control of the kingdom for the Templar's advantage. He had confidence in his abilities and charm. He had heard the stories of the Queen's magical powers and her cold and distanced behavior towards foreign dignitaries as well.

But he, the Prince of Sikeston, Roderick was not going to let that stop him. He had been given this assignment personally by the Grand Master himself and he would not fail even if he died while trying. Okay, that may be quite an exaggeration. How is charming a lady going to kill him? They were going to be wed anyway, even if she was not infatuated with him.

"My Lord," Roderick turned his head from his desk to look at the man behind him, the navigator of the ship. He was a stocky and short man with brown eyes that clearly showed his experience on the sea. Compared to the tall, blonde, and tidy Roderick, it was like a standoff between a rooster and a bull. A tall, blonde and handsome bull…

"Yes?" asked Roderick. He rolled the letter and slipped it in his coat. The man saw the deed, but did not inquire further. He knew better than to question his employers on inane things. The setting sun basked the room in an earthly yellow color.

"We are nearing Arendelle, Sir. I suggest preparing yourself. Shall we bring your trunk to the deck?" The man pointed to the medium-sized trunk lying beside the small bed.

"Yes, please. I will be up there shortly," Roderick turned back to his desk and tidied up his things, the letters, the plans, and the sketches. He never understood why he kept drawing. He never really took any pleasure in doing it. At least not since his parents died. The memory of their deaths would always send a sour taste to his mouth. He could remember what happened with vivid detail as if it happened just now before him.

Both his parents, there, their clothes drenched with blood; their blood. It flowed freely from their wounds to the expensive marble tiles of his family's residence. Standing in front their still warm corpses, was a tall hooded man. On his wrists were a pair of blades. His parents had tried to fight back, resulting in the scar across the man's nose. As he looked down impassively at their corpses, Roderick felt like he wanted to strangle the man, kick him and scream at the top of his lungs. But he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. And he was afraid. The last thing his mother said to him was an order that he keep quiet no matter what.

_No matter what happens, hide and don't make a sound my son. Mother will always love you. _Her beautiful face was covered in tears as she held onto him for the last time. The memory of their death was what fueled his hate for the so-called Assassins, the self-claimed keeper of freedom. _Fools, _thought Roderick. When people know their place and accept a just leader is when the world would be truly at peace.

Roderick took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. A handsome face with high cheekbones and sharp chin stared back at him. His sharp nose accented his already handsome features. He had a scar running across his left eyebrow. People say that his most dazzling feature was his brilliant grey eyes. Honestly, he could not find anything special with his eyes. To him, those eyes were dull and lifeless. He swept back his blond bangs back from his face. Satisfied, he ran a hand through his hair to make sure and turned towards the door.

He breathed in the familiar scent of the docks. He noted that the air in Arendelle seem to be a bit colder than in Sikeston. It made sense, considering Arendelle is a bit up in the north. His trunk was already brought up to the deck; Queen Elsa was waiting for him in the Royal Palace. He had heard of how the Queen had frozen the entire kingdom. He admitted that the power could either be a dangerous weapon or a marvelous gift. He also heard of the Queen's sister, Princess Anna and her boisterous personality. He was not looking forward to that, to be frank.

He stepped down onto the docks. Taking his first step in Arendelle, he was greeted by a large man in a tidy suit. He has balding brown hair and wore a pair of clean white gloves.

"Prince of Sikeston?" asked the man.

"I am the Prince of Sikeston," answered Roderick.

The man nodded knowingly, "I am Kai, Queen Elsa's personal advisor. I will be escorting you to the palace. Shall we go for a walk there then? It is not very far from here."

"Lead the way Kai. And thank you for your help," Kai bowed respectfully at the show of gratitude from the Prince. Roderick's men have already begun to bring his trunk and bags. He didn't bring much, despite planning on staying in Arendelle for quite some time. They were to be wed in three months. It was plenty of time to get to know each other and along the way melt that frozen heart of hers.

* * *

Elsa stared outside the window of her room. She could see Sikeston's ship docked in the harbor. The setting sun basking the ship and her Kingdom under its warm ray of light that she enjoyed every day. She had mixed feelings of dread and anxiousness at meeting her fiancé. Their marriage would offer great political advantage to both nations. She knew that political marriages are not rare. Many marry for the sake of politics. Marriage out of love was rare in her world, a world of Kingdoms and monarch.

It did not help one bit that Anna has gotten a bit more distanced in the past year. She would still spend time with her and blab her mouth on something that probably wasn't that important, she loved hearing her voice, regardless. But those occurrences were becoming pretty rare now. Anna usually had a distanced look in her eye now. And more than once, Elsa saw Anna turn her face away from her. As if she was ashamed of something. Elsa wanted to reach out and hold Anna in her arms, whisper soothing words at her baby sister that everything was fine and she could tell Elsa anything. But it looked like their roles were reversed now. Anna was now the one shutting her out. Was this punishment for all those years of closed doors? Was fate so cruel that the sisters would be separated once more?

Elsa also heard that Anna had broken off her relationship with Kristoff. The mountain man would still visit every now and then. The two of them still spend time together too, but Kristoff told Elsa one night that something seemed strange with Anna's behavior. She looked somewhat ashamed and insecure, looking behind her back every now and then. Was Anna having nightmares? Or was someone after her?

A knock at her door broke her out of her thoughts. "Your Majesty?" said a muffled voice from behind the door. The voice continued, "Are you decent?" she now recognized the voice as Gerda, the head maid.

"Come in, Gerda," answered Elsa. Gerda opened the door and entered the large bedroom. She looked tired and frankly, older. Gerda has been part of the castle staff ever since she could remember. She was as good as being a member of the family to her, Kai as well. _She must have been preparing for Sikeston's arrival for days…_

"Your Majesty," said Gerda. "The Prince of Sikeston, your fiancé has arrived. I am to escort you to the throne room," Elsa nodded quietly. Gerda glanced at Elsa's dress. A simple but beautiful blue colored dress that accented her platinum blond hair which was tied in a bun not unlike the one she wore on her coronation. The dress hugged Elsa's curves and was probably a bit uncomfortable for her, but Gerda couldn't deny that her Queen looked majestic and gorgeous. "Is there anything you need?" asked Gerda, who sensed her Queen's turmoil.

Elsa looked unsure for a second. She asked, "Will Anna be there?" Gerda smiled. The sisters have been progressing rather well on their reconciliation, or were progressing, to be exact. She could sense something distancing them again. Gerda intended to find out about this.

"Yes," answered Gerda, "Princess Anna will be there, accompanying you to meet your fiancée." That confirmation brought a warm smile to Elsa's face. Gerda couldn't help but smile as well.

"If that's the case, then lead the way, Gerda," Elsa went out the door along with Gerda who dutifully trailed behind her. They passed several servants and maids who just gave off the finishing touches to the furniture. They needed to make a good impression on the Prince.

They entered the throne room. Elsa could see Anna standing beside the throne, smiling warmly at her. Elsa smiled back. Both of them were anxious to see the Prince of Sikeston. Rumors said that the Prince was very handsome, but they knew from two years ago that being handsome doesn't mean he was a good man. Elsa sat on the throne and Anna stood up straight beside her. Both of them were the picture of sophisticated grace. Well, as sophisticated as Anna could be while scratching her itchy backside. Elsa could see just how Anna just wanted to rip the dress off and skip back to her room to find something more comfortable.

"Presenting the Prince of Sikeston!" Kai's voice rang through the throne room as the guards opened the doors. The Prince of Sikeston entered the room and Elsa could see that he was clearly one of the most handsome man Elsa has ever seen. He had neck-length blond hair that was swept back from his eyes and a scar on his left eyebrow. He was wearing a blue greatcoat and a red vest underneath. He wore black trousers and knee-length riding boots. On the front of his coat a small symbol of a red cross was sewn on it. Elsa wondered what the symbol meant. What captured her attention the most were his eyes. He had such a beautiful pair of grey eyes. But they looked so… so lifeless and dull. Several of the Prince's men followed behind him, carrying his trunk and suitcase. Elsa looked down and saw that the Prince had a sword strapped on his waist. By the time Elsa looked at his eyes again, he was already standing before her.

"Your Majesty…" the Prince bowed down before her, his eyes set on the marble floor of the throne room. His men followed his movement, putting down the trunk and bowing down as well. "I, Prince Roderick of Sikeston, have come here to take your hand in marriage. I hope that with the merge of our glorious countries, we would become more prosperous and head towards a better future, together, hand in hand." His voice sounded just like Elsa imagined it to be, deep, soft but yet, hard and full of experience. Despite his young age of twenty six, Elsa got the feeling that he has seen good and the bad of the world in such a short time.

"Rise," the Prince rose. "Our marriage has been planned by our parents years ago. Unfortunately they did not make the deal due to your parents'… untimely demise. It… was a hard time for me and my sister when our parents died. I'm sure it was for you as well?" Roderick raised his head and allowed his eyes to meet Elsa's. For the first time, they stared into each other's eyes. Beside Elsa, Anna kept silent. Elsa wondered what has gotten to her sister that she became so quiet. A glance to the side and Elsa could see that Anna seemed strangely fixated on the cross on the Prince's chest.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It was a hard time for me. I still feel I cannot live up to them, thus the reason I have not been crowned as King of my Kingdom. The time I will rule my country is when I feel I am worthy. For now, I feel my advisors are better suited for the task while I learn the ways of ruling under them."

_So he seems to look down on himself as unworthy… or is it humility? _thought Elsa. Elsa's eyes softened at his statement. She felt for him. Many times she has felt unworthy of her position as the Queen, that her Anna would be a better Queen. That may be, but Anna didn't have the same level of education as Elsa's. Anna did not prepare to rule the Kingdom during those long thirteen years of separation. Elsa had no choice but to be Queen.

Anna looked unconvinced and somewhat distrusting. _What is wrong with her?_ thought Elsa. It was strange to look at Anna being so quiet, but even stranger to see Anna treating someone like that. The last time Anna had that look in her eyes was when she last saw Hans being carried off to the ship back to the Southern Isles. Elsa had no idea what Anna saw in the Prince of Sikeston that made her dislike him so much.

Elsa gave her attention back to the Prince, "Prince Roderick,"

"Please, call me Roderick, Your Majesty…"

"Roderick..." Elsa corrected. "I'm sure you and your men are quite tired from your journey. We have prepared a room for you and a few extra rooms in the barracks for your men."

Roderick bowed down in gratitude and smiled at her. Elsa could feel her heart skip a beat at the gesture. "I thank you for your generous hospitality. Shall we get acquainted with each other better in the morning?"

"That would be great," Elsa motioned for the servants to escort the Prince and his men to their rooms. "I'm looking forward to our morning tea… Roderick." Elsa liked the feeling of his name on her tongue.

"As well I, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa."

Roderick blinked, and straightened his back as he faced her. "Okay, Elsa." Then he left the throne room along with servants to his room. The tail of his coat flowed behind his back like wings. As the door closed, Elsa let out a relieved sigh. She was glad that she did not freeze the throne out of nervousness. That would be utterly embarrassing. She looked at Anna, who still had her eyes set on the door.

"Anna," Elsa called her name and Anna immediately answered her call.

"Yes?" asked Anna. Her eyes back to the bright blue that Elsa was used to and not full of suspicion like before.

"What's your first impression of the Prince? I think he's a good man," said Elsa as she headed towards the door heading to their chambers which was positioned not far from each other. Anna trailed behind Elsa.

"He's a good man. And he's handsome, that's for sure! Maybe I should do a background check. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you," Anna babbled like she usually does again. Elsa did not mind.

Elsa chuckled, "I'm sure Roderick's a good man. He also showed himself as a humble person," she put her fingers under her chin as she thought of her first impression of her fiancé. Many present themselves as a humble yet act the opposite when not in front of others. But Elsa could feel that it was not the case with Roderick. Known for his humility and yet, he was not mocked or shunned by other monarchs. He was instead respected. So was the case with him and his men. Elsa could see that they respected him and would follow him to Hell if need be.

"I'm sure you're pretty tired, Elsa. Get some rest. I intend to do some background check…" Anna rubbed her hands together as if she was an evil mastermind planning something diabolical. She even had a smirk on her face. Elsa laughed at her sister's joke.

"I'm sure you do," Elsa gasped as the final air of laughter left her. She put her hands on her sister's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," said Elsa.

"Me too," said Anna, but her voice was muffled by Elsa shoulder. Elsa giggled. She was somewhat glad that she was taller than Anna.

"Good night." Elsa opened the door to her room and closed the door, but not before giving a wave to her sister. Anna waved back with a smile on her pretty face. Her freckles stretched along with the skin on her rosy cheeks.

As Elsa closed the door, the smile on Anna's face disappeared completely as if it was never there. She looked up at the sky. The sun has almost completely set and she had little time to prepare. The Prince of Sikeston had arrived a little later than anticipated. This set a small hurdle in her plans, but nothing she couldn't handle. Anna walked down the corridor silently and completely passed the door to her room without even looking back. She did not want to alert Elsa. Elsa must not know of the things she has done for her older sister's protection.

**Ever.**

* * *

Hans had found the hideout a few houses away from the blacksmith, and he would be lying if he said he was impressed. It looked like it has been abandoned for quite some time. Some of the locks did not work, the weapons stored there have rusted to bits and the food storage was completely empty. Not to mention that the hideout had no window. So, hot restless nights of sleep were pretty much guaranteed. He would shop for food tomorrow. For tonight, a trip to the tavern would have to do. The run-in with the thief clearly did not help with his mood.

The hideout had two doors, the front door and the backdoor. There was an entrance to a hidden passage under the bed, but the passage itself has sunk under pressure of the land and was blocked, unless he wanted to dig through all that dirt. All in all, it wasn't the best place he ever stayed in, but certainly not the worst. At least he didn't have to stay in a catacomb. Easily his least favorite part of staying in Paris. It just had to be the catacombs… the hideout had a pigeon coop on top of it to send and receive messages. _Communicating with Master Lucius won't be a problem._

Hans sat in a table in a tavern near the blacksmith. The tavern didn't seem to be a very popular one as there weren't that many customers around. He could see the barman serving drink to an old man. The old man wore a coat that reached down to his knees and his balding head had streaks of white on his head. Hans took a spoon of his goat stew as he remembered the letter he received from an unknown source just after he arrived in the hideout. The letter was slipped inside an envelope with no address. Considering his line of work, these kinds of letter shouldn't surprise him. The content of the letter said that Hans was to meet this person in this inn just after sunset. He was suspicious at first, but he was soon convinced when the letter mentioned that the Templars would be arriving in Arendelle soon. That confirmed that the sender had been the inside agent in the Royal Palace.

Hans looked outside the window and saw that the sun had just set. The agent should be arriving any moment now. Hans scratched his head. His hair desperately needed a wash. Ignoring the itch, he pulled his hood up so the agent could spot him better. Funny, considering the purpose of the hood was to conceal oneself from prying eyes.

Hans tapped his foot. It has been nearly ten minutes now and no one had approached his table. He was getting a bit impatient. If they want to meet they should uphold their words. _Any longer and I will leave! _thought Hans. He was irritated that he found another reason to get his mood even fouler.

He was about to stand up and pay the barman when the front door slammed open. There, stood a woman. She was wearing a cloak that concealed her entire torso but left her head open. She was wearing a hood. A beaked hood. That was all the confirmation Hans needed to know that this was the agent he had been waiting for. _About damn time!_

Hans whistled and motioned her to come towards him. The woman recognized the insignia on his vambraces and walked sheepishly to his direction, all the while muttering 'excuse me' and a few 'sorry' to nearby customers. The female assassin sat herself on the chair across him and their eyes met. Hans was greeted with a familiar pair of blue eyes, and of course those freckles that littered her nose and cheeks. A stray strand of ginger hair landed on her forehead.

"Anna!?" Hans blurted out.

* * *

**Kudos to those that figured out the inside agent's identity early in the chapter and a jar of internet cookies for those that figured out the identity of Roderick's parent's killer. Though I may be a little obvious with that one.**

**I hope I made an interesting OC. So yes, Elsa is going to marry a Templar. Oh No! **

**It's not so bad… I made some interesting plans for Roderick and a few more ideas for Hans and Anna joint missions…**

**Leave a critic so I can improve more, or just give a plain simple review. I'll be satisfied either way, though the former is much preferable. Don't forget to follow and favorite as well. **

**Internet BroKiss! *smooch*. Because Brofist has already been taken…**


	4. Chapter 4 : Reunion

**Frozen Blade**

* * *

Anna whipped her head towards the source of the voice as she was about to sit down. She was surprised that anyone had recognized her so easily even though she was in disguise. _Oh no! Did I do anything that gave me away?_

She looked at the source of the voice. It was a man probably in his twenties, judging from his build. He was wearing a blue hooded coat. On his arms were a pair of vambraces with the Assassin insignia on it. He was sitting down on a chair, his arms rested on the table. What she noticed the most was how he hung his mouth like an idiot. Anna set herself down on the chair, a little bit unsure of what to do. She was wearing a white cloak that covered most of her torso. Under the cloak was a dark green Assassin robe. She had an assortment of weaponry on her just in case she ran into any trouble, including her trusty crossbow.

An uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere. The man was not gaping like a fish anymore, but instead, he was staring up and down at her as if making sure she was real and not a product of his imagination. She had had enough of his ogling and was about to speak up.

"We should talk in the hideout," said the man, interrupting her. He rose from his chair, leaving a speechless Anna on her chair. He looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to stand up. She stood up, dusted her cloak and followed the man. She wasn't sure if she should trust him. Despite being of the same Brotherhood, he was practically a stranger. From what Anna heard when he was standing up, his voice was deep and smooth, but mechanical and emotionless at the same time. What struck her the most was that the voice reminded her of someone. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember who it was. She followed him out the door and they walked to the direction of what Anna remembered was the direction to the Assassin hideout. She hadn't checked how the hideout had fared over the years. She would need to ask him that soon.

There were no people around them. Most have probably gone to sleep since it was pretty late in the night. Anna tugged the man's sleeve. "Who are you? And where were you sent from?" asked Anna. The man looked at her from under the hood for a few moments.

"I was sent from the Southern Isles, by Master Lucius." A chord struck within her. The Southern Isles. The place where that no-good lying Prince came from. She had wondered about the man for quite some time. The reports said that he was killed in an explosion inside the prison right during New Years' Eve. A gunpowder accident, they said. It happened two years ago. Nobody had known just how it really happened. He was dead. Dead as dead could be. But she wondered why the royal family hadn't even started an investigation on this. Despite his crimes, he was still family right? She was sure they would still care for him regardless. A cold feeling in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

They had reached the front door of the hideout. The man pulled out a key from one of his pockets, put the key in and turned it. The lock opened and the door creaked as it was pushed inside by the man. The inside was dark and Anna could barely see anything. The man walked in and opened one of the drawers. He was searching for something. Anna just kept herself rooted on the front door, once again, unsure of what to do.

Finally, he pulled a match from a drawer. He flicked it on and started lighting the various lanterns inside the hideout. Now Anna could see how the inside looked like. First off, there was no window. They probably made it like that so that people wouldn't be able to peek inside. But the lack of any window must've resulted in a lot of hot restless nights. A bag full of weapons was set by a desk. A small bed was placed right next to the desk. Anna walked in and followed the hooded Assassin further into the house. She found him lighting a lantern in what looked like a small kitchen. Finally, he flicked the match off and turned towards her. Anna stood rigidly as he approached her.

"Take off your hood," he said. Anna was a little nervous. He just sounded so emotionless that it unnerved her a little. Finding little choice, she complied. She pulled the hood back over the bun she wore her hair in. After doing that, she stared straight at the man. To her surprise, he started chuckling.

_What is so funny!? _she asked to herself

He stopped chuckling. But he now had a smirk on his face. The corners of his mouth rose so high, she swore he might just be the Jester. "Oh Anna… I never expected us to meet in under such circumstances…"

Anna widened her eyes. She recognized the voice now. How could she forget that voice? And that arrogant condescending tone! She felt rage bubbling within her. In a flash she pulled the crossbow that was hanging on her belt and aimed it directly at his face. He just raised his hands calmly in surrender, as if knowing that she would never shoot him.

"Hans…" She practically spat the name. His name rolled off her tongue, leaving a sour aftertaste. Why was he here!? Prince Hans of the Southern Isles should have died on New Years' Eve two years ago. Anna gripped her crossbow. She could feel her palms sweating under the leather gloves she was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You should be dead!" the crossbow was still pointed right at his forehead. But he showed no sign of nervousness let alone fear. Instead, he had that gloating look on his face. _How could he be so smug at a time like this!?_

"I get that a lot," answered Hans. He took his eyes from Anna's and pointed his finger at her crossbow, "Are you going to put that down?" But Anna just pushed the crossbow to his neck. Hans could feel the tip of the arrow touching the skin of his neck. Frankly, Hans was starting to get tired of this.

Anna seethed in anger as she kept her aim on him. She asked, "I asked you a question! What are you doing here?" She was sure that display of anger would push him to answer, but his eyes merely held a tingle of annoyance. He wasn't in the least intimidated, but Anna kept her anger in check and kept her hand steady.

Hans scoffed. He had almost forgotten that she was not informed of his identity. "I was sent by my Master, Lucius, to Arendelle because you had sent a letter saying that you need help on protecting the Queen from the Templars. I wasn't expecting you to be part of the Brotherhood, to be honest."

Anna's eyes widened. She could not believe that this bastard before her was the help she had requested. What fool actually recruited him into the Brotherhood? This question kept swirling in her head. She couldn't find an absolute answer right now, especially when her mind was clouded with so much anger.

"They must be desperate to send you," answered Anna.

"Believe me, I wasn't their first choice. But I was pretty high up on the list, though." His smile faltered a bit after saying that. "Look, we can stay in this position all night or I can explain myself to you right now."

Seeing no other choice but to comply, Anna reluctantly lowered her crossbow. She was still tense just in case Hans tried to do anything suspicious. Hans rubbed the spot on his neck that was touched by the blade of her arrow. Then he silently took off his gloves and then his hidden blades.

"See? No weapons. I'm harmless and I won't try anything funny." He put the blades on a table near him.

"Harmless? Could've fooled me," Anna retorted.

"Maybe not so harmless, but you catch my drift. And I did say that I'll explain myself," he said as he lowered his hood. Anna could see that he had lost his Prince-ly grace. It was not that surprising. A few scars marred his face. His hair was a bit longer than how she used to remember it. His hair had now reached down to his neck. His hair was also dirtier and not as clean and smooth as when he was still a Prince.

"Fine. I'll listen to you. Explain then, Hans," she ordered him.

Hans smiled. "With pleasure, Princess."

* * *

**It's a little short… Okay, it's too short for my liking. But I have a big test coming and I really need to make time to study. So this short chapter is all that you'll get for now. Sorry… I was in a bit of a rush when writing this…**

**As usual, leave a review and make sure to follow/favorite this story. It's pretty easy, just press that little button over there...**


End file.
